Interruptions
by McGonagallFan
Summary: Sequel to "Messing Around With Lockheart". McGonagall and Snape try to have sex but on their way to McGonagall's room they get interrupted a couple of times. R&R please!


_Okay this is a sequel to "Messing Around With Lockheart", requested by __rosalie cullen suicide moment__, I hope you like it because it's for you. Enjoy, all of you._

Interruptions

After the scene in the staff room, McGonagall and Snape went in the direction for Minerva's room because they were 'warmer' as Snape had said. They walked as quickly as possible. They wanted to get to her rooms without meeting anyone who could delay them longer than necessary. But both didn't have such luck. When they rounded the corner they saw Filch and his cat. They were in some yellow liquid from head to toes. McGonagall and Snape tried to avoid them and to hide quickly but Filch had already spotted them. He started to walk faster towards them.

"Those monsters are going to kill me soon! Especially the Weasley ones!" yelled Filch as he got near them.

Snape rolled his eyes. "What did they do now?" he asked somehow impatiently.

"Um they…I'm going to kill them! Mark my word!" Filch started shacking his finger.

"Filch! Can you please hurry up?! We have some very 'urgent matter'!" yelled Snape, while McGonagall giggled at him calling sex an 'urgent matter'. Filch looked at them. They looked really to be in a hurry. He wondered where they were going.

"As you see with your own eyes they splashed us with this yellow…ugh…thing and on top of it they laughed! All of those little brats."

"Well, sure they did; you do look funny." McGonagall told him. Snape glared at her. He was trying to get away from this as quickly as possible and she was making it harder.

"Excuse Professor McGonagall, Filch. She had been hit by a sarcastic spell from some students," he told Filch as he was still glaring at McGonagall, who mouthed at him 'sarcastic spell' with a confused look. "Actually we were going to the hospital wing to see if Poppy could fix it before her classes tomorrow…"

"Professor," Filch looked confused. "The hospital wing is in that direction." He pointed to the opposite direction of where McGonagall and Snape were headed to.

_'So he wasn't as stupid as we all thought,'_ McGonagall thought. She looked at Snape to see if he had any idea what to say. He just stared dumbly at Filch so she started speaking.

"Did we say 'hospital wing'? We meant Severus's office. Yeah, he was going to give me a potion so I could stop making sarcastic remarks about people…"

"Yes, would you excuse us now?" said Snape, who had regained his ability to talk. He took McGonagall's arm and started walking again.

"Professor Snape's office is in the opposite direction too." Filch told himself confused and then went his way shaking his head, Mrs. Norris following him.

When Snape and McGonagall couldn't see Filch anymore, McGonagall spoke, rolling her eyes. "Sarcastic spell?"

"Did you have other great idea?!" Snape asked her angrily.

"You called that great idea?"

"Drop it, okay?"

"Fine,"

They continued down the hall and then turned right. On the other end of the hall was Cornelius Fudge. McGonagall and Snape stopped dead in their tracks and started going back immediately because if he saw them they were not getting sex today. Fudge turned towards them and spotted them just as they were rounding the corner. He tried calling their names but nobody answered him so he went to see if it was really them.

Snape and McGonagall heard his footsteps and quickly tried to see if there was anywhere they could hide. There was a broom closet on their right. Snape grabbed McGonagall by the arm and dragged her to the door of the closet. He opened it and pushed McGonagall inside, then went in after her. It was dark and so cramped that they were so close to each other. Snape could feel McGonagall's hot breath on his neck and it was driving him crazy.

Suddenly they heard Madam Hooch's voice.

"Ah, Minister, what a surprise! Who are you looking for?"

"I think I saw Professors McGonagall and Snape. Since Professor Dumbledore is not here at the moment I would have liked to discuss something with Professor McGonagall."

"Let me just get the brooms for my next class and I can help you find them."

McGonagall's eyes widened. She looked up to see Snape cursing Hooch under his breath. If Hooch was about to open the door to the broom closet they were in, she would find them in a very awkward position. In little less than seven seconds the door to the closet opened and Hooch starred at them in confusion. McGonagall waved at her with a smile, while Snape put his finger on his lips in a way that would tell Hooch to shut her mouth and then pointed towards Fudge who was looking at one of the portraits curiously. Hooch smiled and turned towards the Minister.

"Mr. Fudge, if you are looking for the Professors, they are in he- "she was about to say 'here' when McGonagall stretched her leg forward and kicked her in the leg. Hooch moaned in pain then glared at McGonagall. Both she and Snape started furiously to shake their heads. Hooch finally understood.

"Madam Hooch, are you alright?" asked Fudge as he started to walk closer to the closet. Hooch raised her hand to stop him.

"I'm fine, thank you." replied Hooch. "Um, Minister, I think I know where they could be. I think earlier I heard Minerva saying to Severus that she needed to discuss something with him. I guess they went to his office. I'll walk you there." Finished Hooch and then turned towards the two other professors. She mouthed 'You owe me' to them and then closed the door.

Snape and McGonagall waited until they couldn't hear their voices and then they got out of the closet. They looked around to see if it was clear and then started to walk as fast as possible towards McGonagall's rooms; without any other interruptions the got safely to McGonagall's rooms.

After a few hours without interruptions, the two of them lie in each other's arms still breathing heavily. McGonagall was lying on his chest with her arm around it.

"That was…"started McGonagall.

"…amazing," finished Snape.

"We should do that again." McGonagall told him, looking up to see his face.

"Definitely, but this time we go to my rooms," replied Snape closing his eyes.

"You keep telling yourself that, darling." Smirked McGonagall and closed her eyes too.

FIN

_Was it funny?_


End file.
